There are no applications related to this application filed in this or any foreign country.
Walkers are devices that are commonly used by the elderly and others needing assistance in walking. A typical walker design provides a frame having two forward wheels and two rear feet. The device is used with each hand grasping the frame and advancing it incrementally, by either dragging or lifting the walker""s rear feet with each step taken by the user. The frame provides support for the user between steps.
A first problem exists in that the frame is made more difficult to move by the rear feet, which must be lifted or dragged. However, the feet provide the friction needed with the sidewalk or floor to prevent the walker from rolling out from under the user.
A second problem is that while the walker provides substantial support for the user""s body weight, that support must be gained by use of the upper body muscles required to manually grasp and hold the frame. As a result, use of such walkers is generally fatiguing to all major muscle groups. When the user becomes exhausted, no desirable course of action is available. The user simply must advance the walker until a seating area is found.
Another problem the users of such walkers face is that of initially elevating one""s body to the standing position. The strength required for such movement is often substantially greater than actually walking, particularly where the user may lean on the walker for assistance. Therefore, there are those who will be unable to use a walker because they lack the strength required to elevate their body to the standing and walking position.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a walker that can assist with the elevation of the user""s body, that can provide support to the user without the requirement of upper body strength, and that does not require the use of a foot structure on the walker that drags to prevent the possibility of the walker rolling out from under the user.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus that satisfies the above needs. A novel walker device with power assisted lift is disclosed that can assist with the elevation of the user""s body; that can provide support to the user without the requirement of upper body strength; and that does not require the use of a foot structure on the walker that drags to prevent the possibility of the walker rolling out from under the user.
The walker device with power-assisted lift of the present invention provides some or all of the following structures.
(A) A frame assembly 30 is typically made of steel or aluminum pipe, and provides left and right upper frame elements that may be conveniently gripped by the user during operation.
(B) Front and rear wheel assemblies 50, 70 are carried by four lower corners of the frame assembly. The front wheel assemblies pivot independently, while the rear wheel assemblies hold their respective wheels in a fixed orientation.
(C) A brake assembly 90 having two pedals applies a frictional brake element to the outer surface of the rear wheels when applied.
(D) A compressed air assembly 110 includes an air tank, gauges and supporting hardware, as well as air hoses to the valve assembly.
(E) A preferred valve assembly 130 includes four valves. Left and right pressure valves allow compressed air from the master pressure valve to enter the left and right cylinders of the left and right lift assemblies, respectively. Left and right exhaust valves allow air to leave their respective cylinders, and to reach a master exhaust valve, from which the air may be permanently exhausted. Additionally, a master pressure valve that controls the release of compressed air from the tank
(F) Left and right lift cylinder assemblies 150, 170 receive air from the left and right pressure valves, respectively, and lift the support sling assembly. Air released from the left and right exhaust valves lowers the support sling assembly.
(G) A support sling assembly 190, carried between the left and right lift cylinder assemblies and using power from the lift assembly, lifts and lowers the user, as desired.
It is therefore a primary advantage of the present invention to provide a novel walker device with power assisted lift that assists with the elevation of the user""s body, and which allows one side of the user""s body to receive more assistance than the other side, where a stroke or other condition indicates uneven support to be advantageous.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a novel walker device with power assisted lift that provides support to the user without the requirement of upper body strength, and in particular allows allowing the user to relax and be carried by the support sling.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a novel walker device with power assisted lift that allows the air pressure in the left and right lift cylinder assemblies to be equalized by opening the left and right exhaust valves, but not reduced overall when the master exhaust valve is closed.
A still further advantage of the present invention is to provide a novel walker device with power-assisted lift that includes a brake assembly that allows control by the user over rotation of the rear wheels.